hakkeifandomcom-20200214-history
Gekijou
'Definition' Gekijou are creatures that were once human. Due to an unknown virus of some kind, humans may become Gekijou if they lose control of their emotions. Once their emotions are unrestrained, they slowly transform into a Gekijou. Their physical form becomes a monster mirroring what emotion they lost control of. For example, anger would become some kind of brutish beast that is incredibly powerful or an elemental creature that is unable to be restrained. Once they fully transform (usually about 12 hours), they are immune to any conventional weaponry or attacks. Only attacks infused with emotional power (such as those by the Kensei or other Gekijou) can harm them. No, Nakama punches don't work. They are incredibly destructive and appear without warning. DEF defines them as a lost cause and huge hazard; Kensei are expected to terminate them on sight. 'Combat Prowess' They are fueled and are manipulated by their emotion. One who is enraged can never be reasoned with or calmed down. On the other hand, this makes them extremely predictable. Their raw power, however, should not be underestimated. Kensei are weak compared to them; groups of 10 to 20 are recommended to safely take an average Gekijou down. Their abilities vary; some only use their body to attack, while others spew out various elements. Research on the Gekijou is highly encouraged before engaging. Consider it extremely risky to engage without a Prophet. A side ability of theirs is the ability to emit an overflow of emotions. The longer a battle drags on, the more their emotion will affect Kensei. Slowly, you will hear voices in your head and go insane. Apathetic Kensei are much less affected by this compared to Unstable Kensei. 'Types' Gekijou are extremely varied and unpredictable, but they can generally be classified into groups based on their emotions. Depending on what emotion they are consumed by, one can predict their power to a limited extent. For example, anger-focused Gekijou are relatively straightforward, but powerful. *'Anger': Unpredictable and extremely aggressive. Actively hunts whatever is probing its emotions the most (generally the prophet). Usually has straightforward abilities, such as elemental control or brute strength. Very common. *'Loneliness': Relatively moves in bursts and doesn't maintain an aggressive side. If it attacks, it attacks with great power. However, it can retreat quickly and waits after landing an attack to see its opponent's reaction. Generally more slippery and unpredictable than Anger, and is also much more rare. Team Radiance encountered one on their first mission. *'Envy': A rare Gekijou. It often utilizes trickery and traps to kill Kensei. Unlike the others, it actively hunts Kensei and is usually quite strong. They are predictable, however, as they always go for the strongest in a group. *'Greed': A rather uncommon Gekijou. It attacks headon, usually, but will not hesitate to use dirty tricks to kill its target. They are generally predictable. One known Gekijou who is based on Greed is Billy Psych. *'Despair': An extremely dangerous Gekijou. It does not attack head on, but relies on obliterating mental defenses and wearing down those around it. It's aura is extremely strong and can easily overwhelm lower levels in a few seconds. They are usually taken care of by the Special Operations Division or the higher Levels since they are somewhat rare. *'Lust': An even rarer Gekijou. Unlike Despair, it attacks both physically and mentally. However, the Kensei and people it kills it devours in particularly gruesome ways - the inhumanity of these beasts quickly breaks even a stout warrior's heart. They are truly disgusting beasts. There are more types, but not too common. Category:Group